runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Noob Wars Episode IV: A Shiny New Hope
Noob Wars Episode IV: A Shiny New Hope, aka Noob Wars, or as the 1337 5p34k3r5 call it, N00b W4r5, was one of the first RuneScape movies ever made. It was released in Year 177, and after it's success, it was followed by Episode V: The N00bs Strike Back in Year 180, and Episode VI: Return of the Mods in Year 183. Production D_V4d3r86, a lvl 120 player and the director of the film, says he got the idea in a few years before, when a bunch of n00bs tried to pk him the Wilderness, only to have his high level friends come and help him defeat them. "After that endeavor, I was like 'We HAVE to make a movie or something like this, guys!' We all liked the idea of course, but some of my pk buds didn't even know what a movie was, plus there was one other problem" D_V4d3r stated in an interview during the film's production. The problem D_V4d3r was referring to was the lack of technology needed to make the movie. Because prior to Year 175, RuneScape had no movie-making technology. However, one day, the wizards in the Wizards Tower discovered information about a mysterious product called "HyperCam" and used the information to help create basic movie-making technology. The dream movie D_V4d3r had dreamed of for all those years could now be made into reality. Shooting began in March of Year 175, with Alphaman626 as Duke Skycruiser, his sister Alphagirl624 as Princess Deliah (whose charcacters happened to be brother and sister in the series, weird huh?), Figher345 as Omi-Don Cenobi, and Anakinguy626 as the evil Darth Gamer, just to name a few. Plot The opening crawl reveals that RuneScape is amidst a civil war, after having been overthrown by the n00bs, who have formed the Noob Empire, and that the High-Lvl Rebellion has managed to steal blueprints of the Noob Empire's secret underground nuclear lab in a recent battle. We then see a building being raided by a bunch of autoers wearing iron med helms and wielding bronze swords and bronze sq shields, aka Imperial Borgtroopers. A battle breaks out between the Borgtroopers and the High-Lvl Rebels, who are wearing full rune minus the helm and combat skillcapes and wielding abby whips. During the battle, Princess Deliah puts the plans and a written message for Omi-Don Cenobi inside a robot called A2-F4. He tells her to press Alt+F4 to get 100k, but she tells him "A2, if you keep trying that scam, I'll report you. Now go deliver that message!" He and D-4DO then sneak out the back entrance and run away. The dark lord Darth Gamer, dressed in full black armor and breathing like Darth Vader cuz hes part cyborg ya know, steps into the building. Borgtroopers capture Deliah and bring her to him. He then interrogates Princess Deliah about the location of the nuclear lab blueprints. She denies that she ever had the blueprints, and Gamer then orders the Borgtroopers to take her to the nuclear lab prison. Meanwhile, A2 and 4DO are in the middle of Al-Kharid, and are then taken by some merchants and put up for sale near a homestead on the outskirts. They are then bought by Arwin and Marun Dars, the aunt and uncle of Duke Skycruiser. Duke then takes the 2 bots inside and cleans them. While cleaning A2, he finds Deliah's message. --------------------------No, this isn't the end of the movie. I'm just taking a break from writing the plot right now.--------------------- Cast Duke Skycruiser - Alphaman626 Princess Deliah - Alphagirl624 Omi-Don Cenobi - Figher345 Darth Gamer - Anakinguy626 D-4DO - Bartdude627 A2-F4 - Some autoer that was shrunken by wizards and given a brain Man Folo - Hansolo511 Shoemakka - 97633 (former autoer) Public Reaction Noob Wars was considered a huge hit, since it was the first movie people had ever seen in RS. Paul and Andrew Gower called it "A masterpiece made by the pixels WE made!" NoobViewers gave it 1337 of out 5 stars. See also Noob Wars Category:Noobs Category:Movies